


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by Vauxiliatrix



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, andrew hates the cold but the things he'll do for Josten i s2g, hand holding, i dont think andrew and neil ever had the time to indulge in making a snowman, its christmas day, neil is annoying, nose kisses, soft andrew minyard, soft bois, this is set a few years after college, unspoken consent and theyre okay with minimal/casual touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauxiliatrix/pseuds/Vauxiliatrix
Summary: Andrew and Neil indulge on a bit of a snowday. They just need each other in the end, unspoken truths understood in each others presence.





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me for using a frozen reference for a title. These boys deserve each other.

This wasn’t the plan.

Andrew was sitting on the edge of the couch, bundled and wrapped in a thick mass of sweaters and coat. Neil was bent down, wrapping a scarf around him. Neil tied it with a satisfied hum and beamed at his handiwork. Suddenly, his wears weren’t the only things making him feel clammy from the too warm environment. Neil was dressed considerably lighter, sporting a long sleeve and a fluffy long coat. His scarf was strewn and left forgotten on the floor in the favor of securing Andrews. Andrew bit inside his cheek, deciding to chide his idiot later on the matter when he starts to complain about chill hitting his face. He sighed and looked forward, focusing on the corner of the coffee table as he recollected the events leading up to this.

It had started this morning. Andrew woke up in shivers to a vacant bed and a passing feeling of emptiness as he acknowledged the fact his human furnace was currently not next to him. He wrapped the blanket closer to himself and pried open his eyes, taking in the nightstand beside him. He reluctantly freed an arm and grabbed his charging phone, opening to check the time. 

Six a.m, on a Saturday, Christmas day, oh how _lovely._

____

He released his hold of the phone, letting it fall and hit the floor, startling a standing silhouette in the distance in front of him. It was Neil, standing by the window, curtain drawn and in his hands. His gaze was distant looking out at the white fluffy masses of snow that had fallen on the ground over night. Andrew watched Neil from the bed. The soft white light was settling on Neil’s torso, casting a saturated glow over his body. The scars cascading over his bare arms, face and torso were shadowed and his skin gleamed a lavender pearl in the pale shine. His loose muscles and slack stance created a serene picture Andrew has ever so rarely seen on his lover. Neil eased a glance over his shoulder, the light now spreading over the bedside. Andrew traced the growing smile that reminded him of silk. It passed the outline of darkness that followed the change in direction of light and enveloped Neil’s face.

__

“Staring.”

__

Andrew turned on his back, clutched a pillow to his face and groaned. The smug fucker. He knows whats coming as he hears the telltale sign of pitter patter and rustling of the approach of a certain redhead. He promptly ignores the presence, sets his pillow back under him and shimmies more under the blanket. Relishing in the warmth of the covers, Andrew stretches for a long second. Right when he was about to get cozy, a weight on the bed beside him jostled his body. He sighed before opening his eyes, giving a look of disdain to his significant others head perched above his, their eyes shining.

__

“No.”

__

“But Andrew-”

__

“Goodbye Neil.”

__

Andrew pushed his hand into Neils face and gently pushed him away before wrapping himself completely into the blanket. He took a deep breathe before settling in the warmth, until he felt something prod his back.

__

_Poke. ___

_____ _

“Do it again and you _will _lose your hand _Mr.Minyard-Josten. _” Andrew popped the top of his head out of the blanket and glared at his pouting husband.____

________ _ _ _ _

Neil put his hands up in a sign of what Andrew interprets as a temporary peace.“Andrew come on. It’s completely fresh and no one’s out and about right now.” Andrew scrunched his nose. If he says no now, yes, he’ll get in a few more hours of sleep but he’ll see that stupid longing and kicked puppy look that makes his heart wrench until tomorrow morning, where this will repeat until probably spring. Neil groans loud and obnoxiously, impatient and melodramatic as he is. Andrew rolled his eyes, ditched the blanket with a scowl at the burst of cold, and swung his legs over the edge.

________ _ _ _ _

“I don’t care.”

________ _ _ _ _

“So it’s a yes?”

________ _ _ _ _

“I hate you.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Yeah yeah you’ll probably say that 20 more times by the time we reach the door.” Andrew rolled his eyes at the statement and turned his back to Neil to open the closet, but not before he catches a glance of the subtle fist pump Neil expresses as he leaves the bed. What an idiot.

________ _ _ _ _

And that, has led them into the current predicament of rolling Andrews puffy, warm body out the door, and earning a crisp crunch of the break of snow as they scurried their way further out the front yard. 

________ _ _ _ _

Andrew was shivering and he could feel his ears getting warmer by the second as they flushed against the cold. He huffed a loud breath, feeling the temporary warmth it offered as it batted against his scarf. He fucking hated the cold, but not as much as he hated the dumbass who was laying face down in the snow. 

________ _ _ _ _

“I really hope you’re laying in dog piss.” He was met with a loud Pah! As Neil rose his head and exhaled a puff of air. He turned and smirked in his direction, which Andrew met with a sneer. 

________ _ _ _ _

“You’d still kiss me though.” Motherfucker.

________ _ _ _ _

“Not in your fucking life. Get up. We’re done. You rolled in the fresh snow like a newborn pup and I’m freezing my ass off.” To prove his point, he turned as much as he could with his whompy, fat form. When Andrew didn’t hear any crunching following him behind him, he tsked and turned back around, ready to scold Neil. He got stopped short and raised an eyebrow at the scene of Neil pounding snow into a mound in front of him.

________ _ _ _ _

“Neil,” He kicks the mound. “Why.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’m making a snowman.”

________ _ _ _ _

“You’re doing it wrong.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Liar.”

________ _ _ _ _

Andrew scoffed, “I believe you’ve covered that department.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I know what I’m doing.”

________ _ _ _ _

“My previous point proven.”

________ _ _ _ _

Andrew huffed through his nose and rubbed his hands before squatting down. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow as he stuck his hands into the layers of white below him. He grabbed a handful of snow, packed it tightly before walking over, and dropped it on Neils mound. 

________ _ _ _ _

Andrew sighed at Neil’s confused glance. “Roll it.”

________ _ _ _ _

Neil did as told, settling into a crouch and doing a sort of mini frog hop as he pushed the ball around the yard. The ball was getting considerably larger and Neil was ecstatic. Andrews posture relaxed, watching Neil push his snowball until he was satisfied. Andrew wanted to scorn the childish glint swirling in Neils eyes but, he couldn’t bring himself to.

________ _ _ _ _

Biting a chunk of cheek, Andrew stood there, nonchalant. It wasn’t until Neil was done and making another snowball that Andrew mimicked the gesture, and began rolling his own. It was a silent process besides the crushing of snow below their feet, each man hopping and sliding across the yard until they had their own respective snowballs stacked into a pile of three. Neil stared at his until he gestured one finger and ran inside. 

________ _ _ _ _

With Neil gone for the moment, Andrew spectated the snowmen in front of him. Neil’s was unfairly taller than his, maybe even taller than himself. Andrew had half the mind to push it over, but he decided against the destructive urge in favor of sticking a jagged rock into the second mound so it was jut out where a normal human heart rests. Satisfied with his small act of malice and immaturity, he waited until Neil approached with several sticks, rocks, and two carrots in hand.  


________ _ _ _ _

"Ah yes, who knew that stupid nutrition list would come in handy this day.” Andrew gripped the tip of the carrot, treating it as if it was an offense to his very nature, and stuck it roughly into the face of his snowman. Neil did the same and off to work they were. Neil scoffed as he noticed the rock sticking out of his snowman but he promptly ignored it afterwards, decorating the sphere with an asymmetrical line of rocks.

________ _ _ _ _

The finished product was amusing. Andrews snowman had a lopsided “Idiot” spelled on the second sphere, the “o” and “t” looking as if it was about to fall off from lack of room. The first had a dopey smile and crooked eyes looking off in different directions. It had a cluster and thin line of rocks where Neils signature scars laid on his face. Andrew smugly looked over at Neil until he saw the snowman Neil had decorated. 

________ _ _ _ _

Neils snowman had a deep frown that wasn’t far from Andrews current expression. The eyes were looking forward and the ‘brows’ were casted downward. The sticks weren’t in the traditional, stuck out from the side and open, but crossed together on the second sphere in a manner of a familiar gesture. Neil giggled and mimicked the snowman and Andrew looked at him with the most unamused stare he could muster. 

________ _ _ _ _

Neil stepped closer and blew a puff of air into Andrews face, which caused him to scrunch it. He gasped a the smallest of breaths as warm lips met his frosty nose. Andrew opened his eyes and met Neils. He slid a hand from his pocket into the chill air and rested it gently on Neils cheek. Andrew stroked a finger along the oh so cold skin and stopped the flick his significant others ear. He should have made him wear the damn scarf. Neil tipped forward and rested his head on Andrews, the contact making his skin tingle and burn. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Let’s head back inside.” Andrew whispered against his ear. Neil nodded against him and rose his head. 

________ _ _ _ _

Just before they both headed back inside, Neil turned and tended to his snowman. Neils back blocked his view, but it wasn’t long before Neil was finished and showed his adjustments. The sticks were now uncrossed, but it had a long enough reach to where it clacked against the end of the others arm on Andrews snowman. Andrew silently fixated on the intertwined branches. After several seconds he looked up at Neil, who’s smiling softly at the snowmen. Andrew opened his hand, who was unhesitatingly met and held. 

________ _ _ _ _

They walked silently, hand in hand and headed back inside. They were met with a flush of heat and nearly tripped on their purring cats who tried to make a break out the door, enthusiastic about the snow. Andrew casually carried them with his foot and shut the door. He brought Neils intertwined hand to his lips and brushed them against Neils knuckles. Andrew then let go and made his way to the bedroom while Neil stripped his minimal outerwear. 

________ _ _ _ _

From there, Andrew met back with Neil in his long sleeve and fluffy pajama pants in the kitchen, where two cups of hot chocolate were sitting on the island counter, waiting. They grabbed their respective mugs, both gifts from Nicky that have a print of the same line _“My husband is hotter than my coffee.” _Neils sports a chip on the rim from accidentaly kicking it off the coffee table in one of their early morning make-out sessions.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andrew sits in the middle of the couch and Neil waits until he settles before he sat down facing Andrew, very close beside him. If he moved a little further up, he’d be sitting in Andrews lap. Not that it matters, since Neil drapes his legs over Andrews lap, perpetually trapping him but Andrew finding he didn’t care in favor of having Neil beside him, offering him warmth. They sipped their hot chocolate, soaking in the company of the other and content with the silence. The cats climbed up and joined them, nestling in warm, empty crooks they left.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andrew slid his hand to perch on top of Neils thigh, palm up. Neil set his mug down on the coffee table, and wrapped his hand in Andrews. They spent their night like this, tranquil and calm, lounging against each other. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

A need was fulfilled and they were made whole.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> A lil christmas fic I am posting early that I wanted to continue from a prompt in the discord :^)  
> Im a hoe for soft and healing andreil.  
> Follow me on tumblr @angstie-gaykeepers


End file.
